Digital cameras include a two-dimensional pixel array. A single pixel can include one or more photo-detectors as well as multiple transistors. Typical photo-detectors include photodiodes, phototransistors, photo-gates, hole accumulation diodes, pinned diodes, avalanche diodes, buried accumulation and transfer layer devices.
Various prior art pixels are known. The most commonly used pixels are either CCD pixels or CMOS pixels. Prior art CMOS pixels and two dimensional CMOS arrays are illustrated in the following U.S. patents which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,660 of Lee, titled “CMOS active pixel reset noise reduction”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,401 of Lee, titled “CMOS image sensor capable of increasing fill factor and driving method thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,495 of Harada titled “solid-state imaging device and a method of reading a signal charge in a solid-state imaging device which can reduce smear and can provide an excellent image characteristics”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,912 of Tennant et al., titled “Active-passive imager pixel array with small groups of pixels having short common bus lines”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,111 of Kozlowski et al., titled “compact low-noise active pixel sensor with progressive row reset”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,013 of Fossum et al., titled “active pixel sensor having intra-pixel charge transfer with analog-to-digital converter”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,142 of Kozlowski et al., titled “low-noise active-pixel sensor for imaging arrays with high speed row reset”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,245 of Kozlowski, titled “amplified CMOS transducer for single photon read-out of photodetectors”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,040 of Kozlowski et al., titled “low-noise active-pixel sensor for imaging arrays with high-speed row reset”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,540 of Kozlowski et al., titled “low noise amplifier for passive pixel CMOS imager”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,276 of Dhuse et al., titled “imaging system having a sensor array reset noise reduction mechanism” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,230 of Pain et al., titled “high speed CMOS imager with motion artifact suppression and anti-blooming”
Each pixel can be individually read by utilizing row select and column select circuits. Typically, a column readout circuit is allocated per pixel column The readout circuit reads a pixel analog output signal that is responsive to noise and to the amount of light that impinged onto the pixel during an integration phase. Due to this dependency the power consumption of each readout pixel as well as the power consumption of the whole column readout is not stable.
The varying power consumption can cause varying IR drops and can affect the accuracy of analog to digital converters that are connected to the readout circuit.
There is a growing need to provide a device that is less affected by the amplitude of pixel output signals.